Building up my life
by RafySvu
Summary: Not an E/O. Olivia has a boyfriend. And she's about to make her own family, deal with work but unexpectable things are about to happen. You can't work at SVU and have a normal life, can you? Summary sucks just like my english! So sorry for that.. check the story let me know if i should continue. Ιt is set before Elliot's departure so Nick and Amanda dont exist yet
1. Chapter 1

**Monday 13****th**** of July**

Today is Monday. It's another one of those hot July nights, and the SVU unit is still working on this 5 weeks-old case. Five innocent women have been found dead, sodomized by this unknown perp they've been looking for. All those weeks the same story. Every Sunday non specific time the perp abducts a girl at her early 20s keeps her for a week and every Monday night he dumps her somewhere sodomized. All the unit has been trying really hard to find something in common those women had which will lead them to their perp. The only thing they've is a weird butterfly tattoo which leaded them nowhere,cause none they asked knew anything about it, not even the families of the victims

It's 3:00 am. Fin ,Munch ,Elliot ,Olivia , even Cragen are still at the precinct. Olivia is sitting on her desk carefully re-reading all the evidence they have on this case. She hasn't been sleeping for days. This case has been killing her. Seeing all those young girls dead every week. And not- knowing when all this is gonna stop. And this didn't help her at her relationship at all. She's been dating with Leo for two years and for the last eight months they've been living together. He's been really understandable and patient, never complained about her spending too much time working. He's a firefighter and he knows when you just have to go to work. But she feels guilty for not spending enough time with him. She loves him so much.

Suddenly the phone in Cragen's office rings. He talks just for a few seconds and then he runs toward the exit." We have another victim he says as he's running". Olivia sights, and follows Cragen just like Elliot Fin and Much do.

CSU and Melinda are at the crime scene when they arrive. "Anne Arquette. 23" Melinda says as she notices Olivia's strange look. She was staring at the dead body. It was like she was lost,like she was frozen on this position. "Brutally sodomized just like the others". "Such news Elliot" says. He goes closer to the body "She's just a baby damn it!" He yells. "What about the tattoo? Does she has this idiot tattoo?" Melinda nods still looking at Olivia. Liv, "Liv are you okay?" She asks not knowing what the answer is gonna be. Olivia closes her eyes. All the pictures of the dead girls running in her head. She feels a wave of nausea coming. She runs to the nearest bin and throws up.

Cragen runs toward her. "Liv...are you okay?" he asks. Munch approaches. She nods. "Yea I am fine Captain it's probably nothing"... "Yea Captain just like the other hundred times this happened the last two weeks when we stayed at work till late." Munch adds. She looks at him with a half-angry face. "Don't look at me like that Liv I just care about you" Elliot and Fin come to see if everything's okay. "Liv what's wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?" Melinda asks worryingly. Olivia was ready to argue this ¨what's going on¨ thing when she felt another wave of nausea coming. She rubbed her stomach, as to calm it but she ended up throwing up in the bin again. She opened a bottle with water washed her face and finally answered to Melinda's question. "I really don't know what's wrong with me Melinda." "Maybe you're just tired Liv. This case has made us all tired but you...you haven't slept for days!" Munch says and rubs her back. "Yea the doo-doo head is probably right baby-girl. Why don't you go and have some sleep,we are gonna search and find something about this damn tattoo." "Fin and Munch are right Liv. Go home, take some rest. Fin drive her home will you?. I'll feel better if someone is with her." "Yea captain sure." She doesn't say anything. She's too tired and feels like hell. She isn't going to say no. Fin and Olivia turn around and start walking toward the car. As soon as they start walking Elliot says "Oh, and Liv...why don't you stop and buy a pregnancy test. Just in case." Olivia's eyes widen. She feels all the eyes on her. She says nothing just walks away with Fin. She fell asleep in the car thinking about the possibilities of her being pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! im just gonna post the 2nd chapter just in case someone is gonna like my crappy story! some things are a little changed from the real show but thats why they call it fiction right?! sorry for stupid mistakes i have dislexia and i try really hard to make this work.**

Fin gently woke her up when they arrived. "Thank you Fin"... was all she could say. God she really feels like hell " Liv wait" Fin says. He almost forgot it! "I bought you this from the drug store on our way here" he passes her the pregnancy test. "Just in case Elliot's right, goodnight baby-girl" She smiles at him. She waits till he leaves and then she takes the pregnancy test and stares at it. She needed to know..and she needed to know now! She calls at her best friends and ADA's Alex and Casey half- crying ask them both to meet her at Joe 's 24/7 their favorite place which was open 24/7 as its named revealed

Thirty minutes later a very pregnant Alex and a thanks-God not pregnant Casey arrive. They see Olivia coming out of the lady's room. "Oh God Liv what happened? Are you alright?" Alex asks. The three of them sit. They waited for the waitress to come and as soon as she left the two of them stared at Olivia who was obviously crying " Tell us Liv what's wrong?" They knew something was wrong. Even if she wasn't crying they'd knew because it was 5:00 am and Olivia called them to meet them for coffee? No, that's just not her. Olivia takes the positive pregnancy test and puts it on the table. The two blond women look at each other. "You're pregnant Liv? That's wonderful." "Congratulations" Both ADA's say. Olivia just started crying. "Come on Liv, why are you crying aren't you happy?" Alex asked. There are a few minutes of silence till Olivia answers. "I'm afraid.. I am really damn afraid girls..." Casey took Olivia's hand in hers. "Come on Liv.. everybody's afraid of motherhood at the beginning. But as a mother of four I can assure you there's nothing better than being a mother. All four times felt the same for me. Just wonderful." "And as a mother to be I can assure you too!" Alex added . "No girls..you Don't understand. I am not afraid of being a mother, I am afraid of what kind of mother am I gonna be. I just...i don't wanna be the kind of mother my mother was..."

Alex and Casey stared at each other and laughed "Olivia Benson. There's no fucking way you are gonna be like your mother. I mean look at you Olivia. You are an amazing person . You have people who love you. You've helped so many people, so many victims, and the most important, this baby's father is not a rapist and he's gonna be there and help you and love this child." Casey said. Olivia smiled and hugged them both as she wiped her tears away. "Thank you girls, thank you a lot..." "That's what best friends are for silly" All of them are smiling now. They were lost in their hug till Alex break the silence. "Uh girls..talking about pregnancies and babies...my waters just broke" Olivia's and Casey's eyes widen. In no-time Casey and Olivia drove Alex to the hospital where they call Elliot, Fin, Munch Cragen, Leo,and Lake Alex's husband.

Two hours later...

"Why is it taking so long?" Lake asks worryingly. "Come on Lake,relax buddy. She's not changing clothes, she's about to give birth." Elliot says trying to calm him down. Just a few minutes later the doctors comes out. "Mr Lake? We are ready and your wife is asking for you". Lake smiles at Elliot and follows the doctor. As they wait Fin notices that Olivia isn't there , "guys.. where's Liv.?" Munch looks around him and says. "She probably went out to call Leo She called him two hours ago and he still isn't here". As soon as he finished his sentence Olivia came." Hi guys". "Where the heck have you been? I thought something happened to you!" Elliot asks.. "Wow...relax Elliot I am not a baby... I am gonna have one but I am not one" she says with laugh "I didn't say you are a bab..." He stopped when he understood what she said a moment ago. "You're pregnant Liv?" Cragen asks. "A little bit yeah...I was just inside with an OB/GYN who kindly accepted to check me just to be sure" she whispers. "I knew it!" Elliot screams and hugs her,"Congratulations Liv!" Everybody take their turn and congratulate her. As soon as the congratulations are over Leo walks in. "Don't say anything to him guys..please..let me do that" Everybody nods. "Hey guys, hey baby" Leo says and kisses Olivia passionately not caring the fact that her partners and Captain are watching them."I missed yo"u he whispers. She kisses him back, just a tender kiss. "Me too."


End file.
